


Plegaria

by Lionrae



Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Other, la que se os viene encima, por favor no os torturéis mucho y dejad de leer si se os hace largo, tremendo tostonazo tiranosaurias, yo os lo resumo en discord
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionrae/pseuds/Lionrae
Summary: Lejos de ciudades, puertos y caminos, una hereje piensa en sus amigas.También resumible como Lion os quería contar su vida y la de la película que se ha montado con Mix y Liza, y ha decidido hacerlo con un fic muy largo y muy tedioso. De nada, I guess.
Relationships: Europa & Di'nael, Europa/Di'nael
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Plegaria

Habían acampado bajo el único árbol en millas a la redonda. Pequeño, con sus raíces retorcidas y hojas escasas, les había dado el refugio justo para montar una pequeña tienda mientras el cielo plomizo iba poco a poco perdiendo luz. Ardían los últimos retazos de la hoguera en su hoyo de tierra, protegidos de las gotas erráticas de lluvia, de la suave brisa que agitaba la hierba a su alrededor y que, según notaba Oppa, parecía acompañar a Dee cada vez que respiraba. 

Dee. Quieta, tranquila, tan dormida como puede estar alguien como ella. Las flores de su pelo cayendo en una cascada sobre su frente y sus hombros, tumbada a la distancia justa para rozarle la mejilla con los dedos. Eso hizo segundos después, notando al momento ese zumbido constante de energía pura que acompañaba siempre al tacto suave de su piel. Ella contestó arrugando la nariz, sin moverse más. Le habría hecho cosquillas. Con una risa contenida, la minotauro pasó de fijarse en sus pecas y en cómo sumaban al desorden ordenado de toda Dee a centrar su atención en las brasas de nuevo, aún despidiendo un brillo tenue, alejando la noche de principios de otoño. 

El calor, aunque escaso, le ayudaba a centrarse. A sentir que estaba cerca de un hogar. El viaje estaba siendo… duro, aunque era un eufemismo, lleno de lugares y gentes extrañas, de secretismo, de no poder aparecer en un pueblo por miedo a ser expulsadas. Hacía mucho que no oía la palabra "monstruo" en intervalos tan cortos de tiempo, a pesar de que ambas hacían lo posible por no acercarse a ninguna población si podían evitarlo. Pero aún quedaban cosas por hacer, y no todas podían llevarse a cabo lejos de gente que no las aceptaba. Dejando escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin saberlo, despacio, relajó los hombros y cerró los ojos.

Una imagen de otra hoguera, de hace apenas unas semanas, le vino a la mente. Un fuego rodeado de más gente en su propio viaje, con sus problemas propios, sus actitudes propias. Un grupo pequeño y variopinto que todavía no sabía cuál era su papel o si lo tenía siquiera. Un puñado de mujeres con espíritu, lejos, en el camino a quién sabe dónde.

Oppa abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Se acordarían tanto de ellas como lo hacían ella y Dee? El cielo plomizo le devolvió la mirada, impasible, silencioso, expectante. Había energía en el ambiente, de esa capaz de poner presión sobre tus hombros, de hacerte sentir que es parte de ti, como tú del mundo. Era la energía que necesitaban. 

Las plegarias de comienzo de estación siempre eran las más poderosas.

Aprovechando la tensión del ambiente, Oppa abrió algunos de bolsillos de los muchos que tenía su enorme equipaje y empezó a reunir pequeños abalorios de unos y otros. Algunas cuentas se le escaparon de entre los dedos, presa de la anticipación, antes de colocarlas como debían alrededor de la hoguera. Se les unieron varios objetos más, al parecer inconexos: trozos de hueso, grafito y papel; alguna tuerca suelta, engranajes; el par de herramientas que utilizaba para limpiar y mantener su banjo; una piedra de afilar; frutos, hojas y flores secos. Pronto, el pequeño hueco en la tierra con sus brasas aún ardientes estaba rodeado de un círculo complejo y multicolor, y de un segundo y un tercero, con pequeños detalles, arcos y pétalos entre ellos. El colgante en forma de hoja que Vistra le entregó quedaba justo a su derecha: la concha marina de Lyrial, que había sacado con mucho cuidado de entre las posesiones de Dee, a la izquierda. No tener recuerdos físicos de Taliran y Seren podría complicar un poco las cosas, pero si estaban juntas… No, tenían que seguir juntas. No podía ser de otra manera. 

Inspiró hondo y preparó, sobre las cuentas y en las diagonales a la línea que formaban la concha y el colgante, otros cuatro objetos: una de las garras de aquellos osobúhos, su cuchillo, un pequeño vial de vino del bueno y una par de las flores de Dee, recién caídas de sus cabellos. Parecían vibrar, canalizando ese entorno inestable, intentando hacer algo más con el poder que encerraba esa naturaleza indómita. El quinto icono, que aún tenía en la mano, era una de las primeras cartas que habían recibido de Sarima. Europa la abrió para leerla con calma, intentando memorizar los lugares y personas mencionados. La mayoría, por suerte o por obligación, ya lo estaban. 

Le dedicó el tiempo que merecía hasta prácticamente recitar el contenido en voz baja sin errores, quedándose con el subtexto y las pequeñas anotaciones: la reescribiría como mejor la recordase. Plegó la carta de nuevo, la metió en su sobre, y sin perder un segundo más la arrojó a las brasas. 

-En’kil Cardea -enunció. Notó en su voz la reverberación que había en las nubes, en el fuego que consumía ávidamente el papel-. Caminante, Mercader, Compositor. Problema y Solución. En tu dominio entramos, y a ti presento mis ofrendas. 

Las llamas revivieron, danzando con colores sobrenaturales por los encantamientos que Sarima puso en ese sobre en otro tiempo hasta que el fuego creció más de lo que las pequeñas brasas deberían permitir, estabilizándose en un tono dorado. Oppa sonrió: aún estando lejos de casa, En’kil atendía. Esperaba que las demás también. 

Había ensayado mentalmente mientras preparaba todo aquel rito pero ahora, en medio de la conversación con un dios distante, notaba la boca seca. Tragó saliva inexistente, forzándose a recordar: una pequeña oración para cada dios, una plegaria por cada una de ellas. Su mirada se desvió por un momento a la concha marina que reposaba sobre la tierra y buscó sus palabras en aquello que le había hecho conectar, en un principio, a la joven elfa con él. 

-Un alma curiosa ha viajado con nosotras. Es joven, todo es nuevo para ella, y no hay un ápice de maldad en sus acciones -Europa oía su voz distante, igual que lo estaba Lyrial ahora mismo. Pero en esos momentos… rezar por ellas le ayudaba a sentirlas cerca, a saber que eran reales como los propios dioses-. Es generosa. Cristalina… Inteligente. En'kil, te la encomiendo. Guía sus intrigas como guías las de nuestro pueblo, ilumina sus pasos, sus hojas al escribir. Deja que llene sus ojos de vistas maravillosas y su cabeza de la información que tanto desea: deja que algún día ponga en práctica todo lo que conoce, lo que aprenderá, y que sea bueno. No pido más. 

Solemne, inclinó la enorme cabeza hacia el fuego, sus mechones trenzados y adornados con flores cayéndole por delante de la cara. La llama dorada danzó hasta encogerse, tornándose naranja de nuevo sin haber dejado más que las cenizas de la carta: el aliento del señor del otoño se había desvanecido, mezclado con el aire de su estación. Oppa respiró hondo, oliendo ya las primeras notas de lluvia lejanas, y tras quitar el pequeño corcho vertió el vial de vino alrededor de las brasas. Una nube de humo de olor afrutado creció sobre el sonido del fuego crepitando, crujiendo como una verdadera hoguera. Por un momento le pareció estar de vuelta en casa, pisando uva o bailando en la plaza en una noche cálida. Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro, y su voz fue, aunque seria, más cálida y familiar. 

-Fey'ael Carian. Tormenta en Verano, Fuego en el Bosque, Danza, Poesía y Canción. De tu dominio venimos, y tuya es parte de esta ofrenda.

Fey era… diferente a los otros cuatro, una presencia más cercana que superior. Los sacerdotes más viejos decían que el verano era le que más tendía a entremezclarse con sus fieles, apareciendo en fiestas y celebraciones, en plazas y hogueras, y que por ello a todo el mundo le resultaba familiar. Estaba en las sonrisas, en los gestos de complicidad, en la lealtad de la familia. Oppa intentó empezar una frase tres veces, todas en falso, antes de sacudir la cabeza y simplemente hablar.

-Sabes por quién te llamo -admitió con un encogimiento de hombros. Un soplo de aire cálido desde el pequeño fuego pareció responderle-. Taliran es… bueno. Es. No dudo de sus buenas intenciones, ni de que realmente quiera ayudar, acercarse a ellas. Pero la vi perdida. Quizás… quizás no sepa qué hacer, o cómo hacerlo -cogió aire, dejando ir un suspiro casi teatralizado justo después-. Acógela, Fey’ael. Enséñale a ver la buena voluntad en ojos ajenos, a bajar los muros cuando es necesario, a leer la expresión de quien viaja con ella y poder responder. No pido más.

Ese viento cálido le revolvió el pelo, silbando una melodía conocida alrededor de sus orejas antes de disiparse junto al olor del vino. Europa inspiró profundamente, quedándose con las últimas notas antes de volver a verse sola ante el frío y el sonido ahora arrítmico del aire entre la hierba. 

El frío. Tragó saliva mientras alargaba los dedos hacia el estrecho mango del cuchillo, sintiendo el peso familiar al alargarlo hacia el fuego, pasando la hoja sobre las tenues llamas para calentarla. Siempre acababa haciendo ese salto en sus rezos de otoño, de Fey a ella. Siempre era un choque. Necesitó más tiempo del que pensaba hasta levantar el cuchillo al rojo sobre su otra mano, y aún así, sabía que no estaba preparada para lo que venía después. 

-Nae’sin Nedea. 

El filo del cuchillo rozó su mano, invadiéndole el calor, el dolor, el olor a pelo quemado. En el momento en el que tendría que haber empezado a brotar la sangre, la hoja se escarchó, y Europa notó una mirada profunda, afilada y punzante como el mismo frío, fija en ella. 

-Viento, Hielo, Garra y Colmillo, Viejo Sendero, Espada del que te acompaña. Pronto nos encontraremos contigo, y tuya es parte de esta ofrenda. 

Por un momento, dudó de que Nae fuera una buena opción para ella. Pensó en que realmente no quería más que verla sonreír, que tuviera un momento de descanso y fuera feliz por unos momentos. Lo merecía, más que nada. Más que nadie. Oppa suspiró, su aliento condensándose en una nube de vaho blanco mientras reprimía un escalofrío.

-Seren es una de las personas más duras que conozco -al decirlo en voz alta notó esa mirada cambiar del estricto análisis a una especie de curiosidad, y supo por qué la había elegido a ella: era la única del grupo capaz de llamar la atención del invierno. Notaba la garganta seca pero no se permitió carraspear-. Es lista, rápida, con esa atención que presta el que la ha necesitado para sobrevivir. Conoce el valor de cuidar de su gente, de guardarse las espaldas y plantarle cara a lo que esté por venir. Y tiene la fuerza para poder hacerlo -el fiero toque de orgullo en sus palabras fue correspondido por otro, como un eco, en la presencia de Nae’sin. A pesar de ser extraña, de no saber nada de su pequeño mundo en el Bosque ni creer en sus dioses, Seren llevaba esos valores en la chispa de su mirada, los descargaba en cada golpe de puño, a la vista de Oppa y por tanto, del invierno-. Ayúdala. Sé el soplo de aire que la levante cuando esté a punto de caer, el recuerdo de una risa en los oídos. Aleja el frío de sus hogueras y su mente de la oscuridad. Mantenla acogida. Mantenla en compañía. No pido más. 

A la señal del aullido lejano de un lobo volvió a notar el calor del fuego. Un hilillo de sangre empezó a deslizarse con parsimonia palma abajo, manchando el blanco pelaje de su mano de un rojo oscuro. No se permitió prestarle atención. La estática del ambiente aumentaba por segundos: empezaba a poder sentirla a su alrededor como una nube, una tensión constante esperando a ser liberada. Pero aún no era el momento. Tenía dos nombres por delante, y el siguiente era su favorito. 

Cogiendo con delicadeza las dos flores caídas con la mano manchada, dejando que se tiñesen de sangre tan solo ligeramente, las acercó al fuego. Se consumieron al instante, como pólvora, en una pequeña llamarada rosada e impaciente que le arrancó una sonrisa. Esta vez no declaró. No era necesario. Su diosa estaba ahí, siempre a su lado, siempre presente, atenta a cada una de sus respiraciones, al timbre de su voz. 

-Di’nael Nneit.

Escuchó a alguien coger aire tras ella, a Dee, removiéndose en sueños. Se permitió alejar la mirada del fuego ritual para ver cómo, poco a poco, florecía, su pelo cubriéndose de pétalos rosas y blancos que brillaban tenuemente en la noche. Sus pecas parecían iluminarse con luz propia, incluso, como estrellas o gotas de rocío en la mañana. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Oppa las cubrió con una de las suyas, notando la energía que las unía moverse entre las dos. 

-Flor Salvaje, Cazadora, Huella en la Hierba, Rastro y Flecha. Patrona de mi pueblo, luz de mi camino. Tuya es parte de esta ofrenda.

Sus flores parecieron estallar. Pronto enmarcaron su rostro en blanco, dándole a toda su figura un brillo tenue, constante, antinatural. Dee movió una oreja como Oppa haría ante un ruido inesperado, y un segundo después se acomodó dejando la cabeza ladeada sobre la manta de flores y hierba. Escuchaba. 

-Conoces a Vistra mejor que yo, porque es ella quien te habla de sí misma. Sé que conoces su diligencia, su voluntad de abrirse poco a poco al mundo igual que el mundo se abre ante ella.

Acarició las manos de su mujer con el pulgar, perdida por un momento en ese aspecto que le recordaba que no era del todo natural y a la vez que no había nada natural sin ella. Había algo fuera de sitio al hablar de Vistra, no sabía el qué. Le transmitía angustia, una espina clavada en alguna parte. En el pecho quizás. Sabía que aún podía llegar a ella a través de las demás, pero no por cuánto tiempo, así que tendría que darse prisa. 

-A veces, los objetivos se funden con la maleza y las sombras. Guía su arco, guía su juicio. Mantén sus ojos abiertos para dejar que vea. Que encuentre el camino al éxito o el camino de vuelta si lo necesita. Que su paso sea rápido y seguro sobre el suelo del bosque, y que esté donde esté sepa que nadie le ha olvidado -su mano se separó de las de Dee para acariciarle una mejilla, provocando que la eladrin se estirase un poco más, entreabriendo unos ojos dorados, luminosos, que fueron a encontrarse con los de Europa-. ¿Puedes hacer eso por ella? 

Una somnolienta Di’nael, avatar de una diosa ancestral, protectora de su gente y de su pueblo desde hacía siglos, se abrazó a su cintura y asintió contra su pecho. Oppa rió, con una carcajada suave y profunda al tiempo que enredaba las manos en su pelo, haciendo caer pétalos que seguían brillando sobre la hierba antes de levantar su cabeza para darle un beso en la frente. El contacto con ella era eléctrico, todavía. Lo sería siempre. 

-No pido más.

Dee, su Dee, sonrió iluminando la noche como la más grande de las hogueras. En una ola de energía pura la hierba floreció a su alrededor e incluso el escuálido árbol pareció ganar vida, sus ramas crujiendo al estirarse y crecer intentando rodearlas, en un esfuerzo por preservar ese momento en el tiempo. 

Pero aún quedaba un nombre. 

La mano pesada de Oppa, en la que ya no había rastro de corte alguno, se deslizó por la espalda de su mujer en una caricia suave al darse la vuelta de nuevo hacia el fuego. Esperaba que Dee volviese a acurrucarse a su espalda, siguiendo con la inercia de su meditación, pero dormir nunca había sido su actividad favorita: notó como los brazos de ella se afianzaban entorno a su cintura, su frente contra su espalda, quedándose la una junto a la otra. A lo mejor justo por eso no le sobrepuso el silencio, la falta absoluta de sonido en el ambiente, incluyendo el del fuego y el de las gotas asiduas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer. Un silencio artificial, que esperaba, que vibraba con todas las palabras que seguían flotando en el aire, pero especialmente con aquellas que quedaban por decir. 

Oppa dudó. Los brazos de Dee apretaron suavemente como respuesta, su cara enterrada en las manchas de su espalda, y creyó oír una palabra de ánimo amortiguada. Acallada por un poder como el suyo. Alargó la mano hacia la garra de osobúho, sosteniéndola sobre la hoguera, sobre el silencio. 

-Athe’ke. 

Sin apellido. La presión del ambiente pareció transladarse al interior de su cabeza de golpe, pulsando, luchando por salir sin más acompañamiento que el latido de su propio corazón acelerado. 

-Desconocida. Silencio, Enigma, Sombra. Secreto oculto, Bestia al acecho, Aliada en la oscuridad. Escúchame, siempre presente, pues tuya es parte de esta ofrenda. 

Por una vez, no se movió. Ya solo quedaba un gesto por hacer, y no era el momento. Quieta, rígida, trató de notar la boca menos seca. 

-Todas ellas se encaminan hacia algo que no conocen. Hacia tierras nuevas, gente nueva, nuevos tiempos. Enséñales a no temer tu dominio, a acercarse a lo desconocido con los ojos abiertos, oído atento y el corazón en la mano. Bríndales la suerte que das al que mira hacia delante con confianza, haz que les lleguen las palabras que necesitan para entender lo que les rodea. No las prepares, mas vela por que cuando llegue la hora, estén preparadas. 

La presión crecía, pulso a pulso, segundo a segundo. Apretó los dientes, forzándose a hablar con la mandíbula rígida, cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión bajo la vista de quienes sabía que eran mucho, mucho más grandes que ella. 

-Infinitas. Unas con todo, conmigo, con ellas. Humilde, me inclino ante vosotras con una única plegaria. Escuchad las palabras de un alma que os sigue desde sus primeros pasos. Juzgad, pues estáis por encima de mí, si mi ofrenda y mi voluntad son suficientes. Y actuad, si así consideráis. 

>>No puedo pedir más. 

Luz. Europa, con el pelo erizado y la garra aún entre sus manos, vio el rayo caer a escasos metros frente a ellas, partiendo el cielo, quemándole los ojos solo por un segundo. Solo al romper por la mitad la garra se oyó el trueno, un eco monstruoso como el rugido de una enorme bestia, pura energía, pura realidad que levantó el vuelo de bandadas de pájaros y la presión que había estado a punto de aplastarla. 

Habían escuchado.

La lluvia caía ahora como una cortina, un murmullo constante que no dejaría que volviese a haber silencio. No por esa noche. Oppa se dejó caer hacia delante, cansada y jadeante, frente a una hoguera ya muerta, y ahí permaneció hasta que una caricia en su cuello le hizo girar la cabeza hacia atrás. 

-Nena. Si te quedas aquí vas a acabar empapada y ya sabemos cuánto tardamos en secarte. 

No pudo menos que reír, abrazándola para traerla a su regazo fuera de la cobertura que ofrecía su árbol solo para que se mojase unos segundos también. Gloriosa, aún con sus mil flores y esa luminosidad extraña en la piel, Dee consiguió zafarse del abrazo y, eventualmente, forzar a su mujer a tumbarse a cubierto junto a ella en un derroche de merecida autoridad. Apenas segundos después, cuando Oppa cayó rendida arrullada por la tormenta, su diosa miró al cielo sabiendo que una enana a millas y millas de distancia hacía lo mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro a Dee, adoro a Oppa, adoro que Liza nos haya dejado ser parte de todo esto. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, mil gracias por leer y por ser parte vosotras también de todo lo que nos ha traído Mesa de Arpías. Se os quiere, reinas.


End file.
